The Bitter Cold
by Spearmint35
Summary: It had been a year. A year since he left this world. She would give anything to take that day back. She wished... no. Wishing wasn't going to bring her brother back. No flames. DRABBLE! Sorry for the lame title. It's two thirty in the morning.


**Okay, people either think Jack's sister's name is either Emma or Pippa. But since I don't want to get involved in that argument, I am naming her Rebecca. I would have named her Sarah or Elizabeth but Sarah is a little too common and Elizabeth just isn't as pretty as Rebecca. **

_❄ғяøѕτ❄_

It had been a year. A year since he left this world. Rebecca would give anything to take that day back. She wished... no. Wishing wasn't going to bring her brother back.

She convinced herself that her brother Jackson was just playing a prank. But deep inside she knew he was gone. But she kept going back to that lake. The lake he died in. Her brother. Jackson Overland.

Rebecca kept a bright face for her younger siblings and tried to be a good example but Jack's death had changed her family for the worse.

Her mother was holding back her emotions. She used to be caring and gracious. Carefree. But now she was bitter and snappy. Rebecca's father was distant and never listened to you if you tried to talk to him and he said if he saw the winter spirit that murdered his son, he'd drown him just as Jackson was drowned. Her younger siblings didn't laugh as they did anymore. The family drifted apart. They still took care of each other but they never cared for each other.

Rebecca decided to visit the pond again. She either hoped her brother or this 'winter spirit' as her father spoke of was there. She would kill him.

When Rebecca got to the pond she saw a boy wearing the same clothes as Jack when he died. He had a shepherd's crook which wasn't strange because plenty of teenage boys were shepherds. The boy's hair was frosty white and he just stared at the ice he was sitting on.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked sharply. The boy turned. His shocking blue eyes seemed to drill holes into her, "Who are you?" she repeated.

The boy's eyes widened, "Can you see me?" Rebecca nodded. "Yes. Now who are you?"

"Jack Frost."

"That's a strange name." Rebecca stated, the bitterness fading in her eyes.

"Now who are you?" Jack Frost asked Rebecca.

"Rebecca Overland."

Jack stood up, "Why are you out here? In the cold... In the middle of the night."

"I should be asking you the same thing." Rebecca snapped back. "No, not really." Jack shook his head.

"Why not? At least I have shoes on."

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours," Jack answered simply.

"I'm out here to find my brother. Now answer me."

"I don't get cold. I can't get cold. I live here," something in Rebecca snapped. This was the winter spirit her father told her about. He murdered her brother. She lunged at the boy but before Rebecca could grab the spirit, she just broke down and cried, burying her face in the Jack's chest without giving it a second thought.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked soothingly, rubbing her back. "You...my brother died here. He drowned," Rebecca chocked out.

Jack started whispering soothing words in her ear and after a few minutes, he was rocking her back and forth, still trying to calm her tears that were flowing like Niagara Falls. Rebecca remembered this is exactly what her brother did when she was crying or upset which made her cry louder and longer.

Hours later, she finally cried herself to sleep in the spirit's arms. The spirit that supposedly killed Jackson.

Rebecca felt a little better but being rocked back and forth by the winter spirit for hours had consequences. Like being very cold and having a slight cold.

Rebecca didn't care. She just wanted her older brother back. Jack carried her back home and gently tucked her in her bed. It was so gentle, Rebecca could barely notice that Jack's hands were freezing cold.

She just hoped this all wasn't a dream.

_❄ғяøѕτ❄_

**That was so bittersweet! I actually wrote this to be unpublished and deleted. I write a lot of stories like that but this one's different somehow. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**And if you were wondering how Jack knew where Rebecca lived, it was because she lived in the village Jack was in at the beginning of the movie so he probably knows where they live and all that. **

**I would imagine Jack living at the pond because he stuck around there. He even became a GUARDIAN where he died. Hopefully Jack either doesn't know that, or he didn't give a second thought to it. **


End file.
